


Tiny Wings

by gameamab (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Angels, Friggin' witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gameamab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Friggin’ witches, man,’ Dean hisses, wiping some of the sweat and dirt from his forehead with the hand not holding a sawn off, Castiel’s trench coat over one shoulder and Balthazar’s blazer and Gabriel’s jacket over the other. It’s the first time he’s spoken since they’ve left the greenhouse, or what is left of it, some three blocks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of boredom, taking a short break from The Prince and The Tree and thinking about tiny sleeping angels with their itty-bitty wings.
> 
> Inspired by [askspnbbverse](http://www.askspnbbverse.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> Un-beta'd as always.

‘Friggin’ witches, man,’ Dean hisses, wiping some of the sweat and dirt from his forehead with the hand not holding a sawn off, Castiel’s trench coat over one shoulder and Balthazar’s blazer and Gabriel’s jacket over the other. It’s the first time he’s spoken since they’ve left the greenhouse, or what is left of it, some three blocks away.

‘I know,’ Sam says, trailing after his older brother, awaiting the rant that always comes when they deal with the things.

The three angels, their bare feet slapping a little on the tarmac, follow the brothers Winchester; Gabriel and Balthazar slapping at each other feebly and Castiel ignoring them, his shirt sleeves trailing on the ground and he almost trips on his tie.

‘I mean we are dealing with some heavy mojo if she’s able to turn three angels of the lord into little kids,’ Dean says, opening the impala’s backdoor and waiting for the three angels to clamber in before giving the appropriate jacket to the right angel.

‘I know,’ Sam sighs again, getting in shotgun, and glancing back at the three when Dean punches the ignition and pulls off the curb; Gabriel is looking pissy at Balthazar, who is staring out the window and ignoring his brother crowding next to Castiel possessively, who is in turn asleep, curled up in a little beige ball and sucking his thumb.

‘They are cute though,’ he comments, smiling a little and turning back to face the windscreen but not before noting Gabriel’s raised eyebrow.

Dean snorts. ‘Don’t go soft on me, man, I’m gonna need your help tracking down the bitch so we can get Cas back.’

Sam looks at Dean. ‘And the other two, Dean, remember there are three.’

Dean ignored him. ‘The point is we need to find her and make her change them back before we gank her ass.’

‘Yeah, but Dean, we need to look after them until we can find her.’

‘Shotgun being the dad.’

Sam laughed. ‘We’re gonna have to go shopping for them tomorrow for clothes and food and stuff.’

Dean doesn’t hear him.

He looks back; Balthazar has his eyes closed, his head rocking against the window with the car, Gabriel mouth is wide open and snoring lightly and Cas is breathing slow.

‘But yeah, whatever, they are cute,’ he says, slightly dismissive but unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

//

‘Dean.’

Sam’s brother was already down on one of the three beds (double, two single) they’d just checked in for, dubious looks all round and he was surprised that Dean had gone with acting gay to explain it.

Even more surprising he didn’t overdo it. 

At all.

Sam wasn’t laughing but he was smiling when they got out of the lobby and Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Oh grow up would you. It was a better excuse than, “Some bitch who happens to have magic powers just turned three angels of the lord into little kids and me and my demon hunting brother need a place to crash so we can work out what the fuck to do.” Help me get the little guys in bed so they don’t get a crick neck like we did nine times outta ten.’

So Dean grabbed their duffle, other bags and Cas while Sam picked up Gabriel and Balthazar as gently as he could, the two of them snuggling into Sam’s neck. 

Dean tucked Cas in, tried pulling away the trench coat but Cas held on so he just shrugged and face planted onto the bed next to angels.

‘Wha?’ he mumbled into the pillow.

‘Dean, get up, we got a problem.’

Groaning, Dean did.

‘What am I looking at?’

Sam just looked bitchy. ‘They have wings, Dean.’

‘They’re angels, they have wings, big friggin’ whoop.’

‘No, I mean they have visible wings.’

Gabriel had pulled off his oversized t-shirt at some point and six bronze gold wings, the length of Sam’s arm each, protruded from his back. Balthazar had grabbed onto one either as comfort or to be annoying, they couldn’t tell. Either way, Gabriel knew someone was touching them because they were twitching every few beats.

‘Huh.’

This would be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this or turn it into a series of mini fics but we shall see how life unfolds
> 
> Kudos and/or comments always appreciated
> 
> x


End file.
